A number of solution have been suggested for handling wind turbine gearboxes, generators and other drivetrain components, e.g. at service or installation, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,673, EP1291521, SE428042, EP1101936, U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,808, U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,482 and US2010062888. U.S. Pat. No. 7,944,079 describes sleds for moving a gearbox in a direction parallel to the rotor rotational axis. WO2009074859 describes a system for moving wind turbine main components in a nacelle, in a direction parallel to the rotor rotational axis, with a rail underneath the components. The system comprises a transport device with height adjustment and lateral adjustment.
Although known solution provide some means of moving drivetrain components in a wind turbine nacelle at service or installation, it would be desirable to improve such means.